justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches
This is a list of all known bugs and glitches in Just Cause 4 and their solutions. Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. Common info about the article All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 4 already has a patch (see Just Cause 4 Patch history), but not everything is fixed yet. See the patches article for more info about the patches and what they fix. Several issues below have been resolved. Things are marked as "resolved" if they have at least one confirmed solution. Things are marked as "semi-resolved" if a solution works in only some cases, or if the problem keeps reappearing. Keep in mind that everyone will not necessarily encounter each of these. Some of them are rare and may be difficult to reproduce. Planes do cartwheels Planes and aircraft will occasionally do cartwheels or spin around very quickly. For AI, this is speculated to be a pathing error, but for the player, it may occur when flying close to a tornado. Screen resolution keeps resetting (Windows 7, Vega 64) If the screen is 1920x1080, the game automatically sets it to 1280x720 (60 Hz) every time the game is turned on. It's easy to set it back to what it should be when customizing the graphics settings, but for some reason this setting wants to go back to this default. Rico gets stuck in a bridge While wingsuiting, Rico can get stuck on a not yet lowered bridge in ragdoll mode if he flies into one at the corner. (other places on the bridge not confirmed) Planes take off strangely Planes take off vertically At Aeropeurto General Benitez, some EM-979 Airliners take off vertically. They seem to take off normally most of the time, but rarely there's a plane that flips 90 degrees up the moment it leaves the ground and then goes straight up for a while. This happens when the front wheels spawns in the ground. Once the player approaches the plane, the wheel pops out of the ground and the whole plane suddenly jumps 90 degrees up. Planes take off too soon At Aeropuerto General Benitez, the planes taking off may take off a little earlier than usual. Similar to the vertical takeoff glitch, the plane will try to fix itself and go back to its regular path, so it'll dive back down to the ground and resume it's "takeoff" like nothing happened. This one tends to happen when you grapple a car to the front of the plane, although not all the time. A player-controlled plane can easily take off in under 100 meters, to the A.I. planes are likely programmed to try to look more realistic. Invisible water If you grapple yourself behind a waterfall, then the screen of falling water makes nearby river water invisible. This is useful to see just how deep the rivers are and if there's anything at the bottom. Quarter of a fountain (Probably all platforms.) The town Alqollacta has a fountain that is 3/4 inside adjacent buildings. The fountain itself is not a problem, it's reasonable to think that fountain could be built this way, but the upward stream of water is inside the building. The stream is higher than the building so it comes through the roof. Game gets stuck when customizing controls resolved Occasionally when customizing some controls, it becomes impossible to back out of that part of the menu. By default, it should be possible to back out by using the right mouse button, but sometimes anything the player presses, or clicks will be misidentified as a wish to set the controls to that. There is no way to navigate away from the menu and the only solution is to use the task manager to End Task for the game. This was solved by the second patch from December 14. The patch added a permanently usable back button to the bottom right of the menu. Initially this could either be clicked on, or activated with the left control key. Some later update changed this to the back button. Game gets stuck on death semi-resolved Rarely, when Rico dies, he doesnt respawn but instead the screen shows his dead body. You can still move the camera though. When you quit and load the game back up it is fine, but it does keep occurring. Weird fire effect .]] It was seen only once after 20 hours of gameplay, so it's likely rare, but evidently, it's possible for the fire effects from an exploded helicopter to look really weird. Helicopter spawns inside a platform A helicopter may spawn inside the landing platform. If this happens it may seem fine for a while, but it'll destabilize and blow up soon. Login failed resolved When starting the game, you might get the error message: "Login failed. The SQUARE ENIX servers are currently unavailable. Online features will be inaccessible until the SQUARE ENIX servers can be reached." The options are "retry" and "go to offline mode". It's unknown what this "offline mode" is, but retrying multiple times should result in a successful login. Floating items (rocks, chairs, houses, ...) .]] *There's a couple of large floating rocks at one of the tunnel entrances at Zona Tres. *Several small towns have been seen to have floating chairs and even houses where one side of the house is in the air, allowing the player to see under it. Progress wiped after a death resolved If Rico dies mid way through a mission or doing whatever, the game wipes all the progress and forces the player to restart at the beginning of the game. This seems to be fixed, possibly by the December 18th patch. Tank tracks spin in wrong directions When any of the tanks are made to turn sharply at a very low speed, or if a tank is made to turn around on the spot, the tracks will be spinning in the wrong directions, as if the tank was turning the other way. 2 mission markers The mission Mazmorra Rescue has 2 mission markers. They're only about 20 meters apart from each other and have the same text. This does not affect gameplay and the mission starts normally. Semi-transparent duplicate object in a mission cut-scene The ending cut-scene of the mission Sandstinger: Train Robbery has a semi-transparent duplicate of the large gun-turret. There are 3 problems with this: *The duplicate turret is on an Army of Chaos train car. Story-wise it makes no sense for it to exist, because the large gun turret is suppose to be unique. It's fair to assume that the Black Hand might have more somewhere, but the Army of Chaos definitely have only 1. *The gun is pointing sideways to fit on, because it would otherwise be obstructed by the rest of the train. This is very poor train layout. *How come it's semi-transparent? This is a glitch, or a developer oversight. Melee attack on a plane kills the pilot Weather the plane is flying or not, if you go up near the cockpit and melee attack it, it'll kill the pilot instantly, except on the SkyCastle Cargo Jet, which needs two hits. It is unknown how this kills the pilots and whether it works on other vehicles. Parachute/Wingsuit not working Sometimes after landing or grappling somewhere, you won't be able to use your parachute or wingsuit for a certain amount of time. You can still jump and grapple, but can't use the parachute or wingsuit. After a while, you'll be able to use them again. Duplicates in the supply drop The supply drop list has some duplicate items in it. It's impossible to make the second of them active. Attempting to click on a duplicate will highlight the first one. *Uma - This item had a duplicate in some pre-launch gameplay videos that showed the list. It's fixed in the final game. *PBX Mine Launcher 2A7. *Coyle Mambo. *Verdeleon Eco. *Mugello Pescespada SX. *Fuel Barrel. Supply drop pilots reset resolved It has been reported that somehow the pilots can get reset to only Fortuna and Bulldog (and sometimes just Bulldog) being available, even at chaos level 10. It's unknown how it happened. It has also been reported that random pilots can just become locked. Closing the game and restarting it will fix this. Missing bridge on the map The map doesn't show one of the bridges directly east of Prospero Balística. Controls for special vehicles are not displayed The special controls for the crane helicopter and tractors and possibly also the other special vehicles might not be displayed, even if the HUD is still set to "display all". 90 degree jump Rico jumps at a 90 degree angle when trying to obtain a weapon. Offline mode doesn't work When offline, the game will not allow you to play as it will repeatedly show a text-box saying "Offline mode" and "Ok". Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4